fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A Prequel In Time: The Unrelenting
T-Rexatron Alienwolf III, A prequel in time: The Unrelenting is a film by Mac with special executive assistance from Blooregard Q. Kazoo that was created and shown in "One False Movie". Background behind the film After watching an edited version of a home movie by Mac about Foster's for his school project, the principal at his school enters him in the state student film festival. The film has to have a theme of friendship, be 2 hours long, and made for $500. Synopsis The film starts out with a bang as Wilt runs through an explosive title sequence. The movie credits itself as "a film by mac" and then openly stating: "'WITH SPECIAL EXECUTIVE ASSISTANCE FROM '''''Blooregard Q. Kazoo".'' The movie is narrated throughout by Bloo and opens up with an incredible action sequence with Wilt playing a retired cop setting "one last score" with a group of Katana wielding Ninjas with jetpacks. The cop then drives up a ramp and flies into the air with the ninjas on chase, but Wilt vaporizes them with his red headlights. After that, Wilt drives to a pirate ship and tells the captain if he doesn't make it out alive to tell his little boy that "he loves him". Wilt then turns into a werewolf and flies off in the pirate ship. Meanwhile, three wizards from the wrong side of the tracks are in a western-like setting having a stand-off. The wizards then fire at each other at the same time, and each of them are knocked to the ground. The film cuts to slowed down footage of a snow-globe falling to the ground and smashing, symbolizing that one of the wizard's will to live has been shattered as she shouts: "''Je ne parle pas Français". Big Fat Baby rolls up on a skateboard, mourning the loss of the wizards, and giving a "rock on" peace sign for them, as his tear falls to the ground. The camera zooms into the tear drop and transitions to the retired cop (no longer in werewolf form) falling through a wormhole which sends him to the future by going "BACK IN TIME", as Bloo narrates. Wilt claims he's "getting too old for this junk". He's interrupted when he spots a robot (played by Tom Hanks with a trash can on his head) who stumbles to walk, causing him to roll down a hill, land in a lake and fall down a waterfall while screaming in agony. A robot T-Rex pops on screen, and apparently (according to Wilt), the dinosaur ate the robot. This results in the creation of T-REXATRON.'' The movie, once again, cuts to a completely different scene. This one includes a CGI portrayal of Eduardo (who could not appear in the movie due to him struggling with a personal vendetta) stopping a nuke from destroying the City of Townsville. It ends with the 3D Eduardo saying, "Wormhole..." This shoehorns into Wilt, back in the wormhole, and is handcuffed to another imaginary friend. Wilt complains that he lost the key. The handcuffs, however, say if they dance then they'll be uncuffed. They start dancing, and even after they're free from the cuffs, they continue dancing. The camera zooms out of the wormhole and from a moon to a scene paying homage the most iconic moment from Steven Spielberg's 'E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial', with Mac riding the bike and Bloo hanging onto the front of the bike. Bloo is heard narrating: "''And a little boy, without a father, learned the most important-" Unfortunately, the film is interrupted by a taped episode of "Lauren is Exploring". It is unknown what the remainder of the movie is about, since the rest of the 2 hours are now considered lost, but according to Mac: "the movie didn't have an ending..." Reception While it must have seemed the audience was enjoying the film, a behind the scenes disaster ended up causing the movie to have very negative reactions. During the wrap party, Eduardo ended up taping over part of the movie with an episode of "Lauren is Exploring", but it was unknown to the filmmakers until the movie was shown at the film festival. The audience responded by throwing tomatoes at the screen and Bloo (who pleads them to stop since he is allergic to them, and also rejection). This would later cause Mac & Bloo to lose at the film festival. Cultural references *Tom Hanks makes a cameo. He plays a robot with a muffled voice (voiced by Keith Ferguson, who provides Bloo's voice on the show) and his face is covered by a trash can. In the movie, he falls off a cliff, into a river, and over a waterfall. *The town the scene with the 3-D Eduardo takes place resembles Townsville, from the show, The Powerpuff Girls. This show is another Craig McCracken masterpiece. *In the movie, Mac and Bloo recreate the flying bike scene from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982). Trivia *There are several scenes filmed that did not show up in the film festival, such as: a scene where Coco gives Wilt a sandwich and he eats it, and another where Coco stops a time bomb by cutting the wire. *Eduardo was made in CGI because the real Eduardo thought he had a "pooting problem". Category:Browse